


The Arrangement

by dancingelf88



Series: Dive [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week after their hook up Scott and Derek run into each other again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Look what I did. I made it into a series now. Hope you enjoy :)

The next time they ran into each other it was in the grocery store. Scott was walking down the aisle looking for the fabric softener that his mother wanted when he saw Derek at the opposite side comparing Tide and Downy.

It still knocked a pause in him when he saw Derek doing normal things. Scott knew that he did of course but still seeing it always threw him for a loop. Just like that everything from the other night flashed in front of him: going to the bar, playing pool, fucking in the back of Derek's Camaro. That was a week ago and Scott had maybe jacked off one or two nights to their encounter (or maybe every night). The teenager felt the familiar wave of lust pass through him. Derek, of course, chose that moment to look up and lock eyes with him.  
There was no avoiding each other now. Scott gripped the bar of his shopping cart and walked forward.  
"Hey." 

"Hey." Derek answered nonchalantly.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"So...you going with Tide huh?" Scott asked as he watched Derek put the Downy back in its place.

"Did you need something Scott?"

Derek was acting so casually like all they had done a week ago was have a drink and play pool. Scott wanted to run him over with his cart.

"We should talk."

"We are talking."

"About the other night." Scott tried and failed to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"We're in a grocery store."

"I noticed." Scott said. Honestly he didn't want to talk here. He was just pointing out that talking needed to happen.

"I'll call you." Derek stated and then he just walked away. Scott may have let out a very loud growl.

They met at a small diner Scott had never noticed before.

"You said you wanted to talk." Derek said and drank from his ice water.

"I did." Scott played with the straw in his orange soda.

"You haven't said anything for five minutes." Derek said. He looked almost amused.

"We had sex." Scott blurted out.

"It was a mistake."

"I...what?" Scott wasn't quite sure what he expected Derek to say. But it certainly wasn't that. 

"It was a lapse in judgment. One that won't be repeated."

For some reason that kind of took the wind out of him. Scott hadn't regretted what they'd done. Aside from lust, he wasn’t exactly sure what he felt about it. But regret wasn’t it.

"That's it?"

"I'm sorry I took advantage--"

"I wanted everything that we did."

"Scott you're 16..."

"17." He corrected.

Derek nodded his head in concession, "And I'm not."

"So...that's just it then?"

"Has to be Scott." Derek didn't say anymore. He took one last sip of his water and stepped out of the booth.

"I haven't stopped thinking about it. Not once since it happened." Scott said it softly but he knew that Derek had heard him. He distinctly heard his footsteps come to a halt in the middle of the diner.

They made it out of the car this time. Derek had Scott pressed up against the wall of some motel down the street. Scott's shirt was bunched up in a corner somewhere along with his sweatpants. Derek was in the same state of undress and he was sucking a continuously disappearing bruise into Scott's neck. Just as suddenly he pulled away.

"God. What now?" Scott growled out.

"What are you expecting out of this?"

Scott raised an eyebrow, "Are you serious right now?"

"If it's a relationship you want you should get dressed. Can you handle that?" Derek asked him and it was really hard to concentrate with Derek's abs in his face even if he did have a point.

Excluding Derek Scott had had 3 sexual partners in his life. There was Cara Gutierrez. They had started dating the summer after eighth grade. They'd had sex twice: first time was a drunken, awkward ordeal; the second happened three months into freshman year when she told him that she was moving away to Boston. 

Then there'd been Carter Logan. When Scott decided to really focus on lacrosse and start working out he met Carter at the gym a few months before the end of freshman year. Their first sexual encounter had been in the locker room showers and continued well into the summer. But Carter was 18 and on his way to Brown University and a summer fling turned more serious wasn't in his plans. Especially with an asthmatic 15 year old. So at the end of the summer they had parted ways for good.

And of course there was Allison who had swept him off his feet. And while he completely understood why they couldn't be together...the pain still lingered.

So he could see Derek's point Scott had never had sex without a commitment attached and those hadn't worked out too well for him so far. Maybe he needed a change.  
The younger wolf grabbed Derek by the hips and slammed their bodies together, "I can handle it."

Derek raised an eyebrow in challenge, "Are you sure about that?"

Scott gripped Derek's hips harder and forced him backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed and then he turned him around and pushed him onto it. Derek looked back at Scott with a mixture of lust and surprise. Scott smirked in response. He hadn't topped very often but if the Alpha wanted proof then Scott was more than willing to oblige.

The beta climbed onto the bed and got Derek on his hands and knees. He was a little surprised at the ease in which Derek responded to him. Scott ran his palms up the rough expanse of the Alpha's calves then his thighs until he was gripping his buttocks. He spread him open and licked a long stripe up the cleft and down again. He stiffened his tongue and licked at the other man's hole until Derek's limbs gave out and he fell to his elbows moaning out his pleasure into the pillows. Then Scott pulled away and started to get off the bed.

"Scott..." the moan had the hint of a whine in it.

"Stay that way." Scott put all his control and authority in his tone and smiled a little when Derek listened.

Scott hurried into the bathroom and plucked up the two medium sized lotion bottles and returned to the bed. He slicked up a finger and slid it gently inside the other man. Derek hissed at the intrusion.

"How you doing? Talk to me." Scott said. Derek shoved his hips back onto Scott's finger. He got the hint.  
Scott had had every intention of fucking Derek senseless. But looking at him now, on his knees, with his back arched and claws tearing into the mattress while Scott pumped three fingers in and out of him changed his mind. Derek would come just like this. With his spare hand Scott spread Derek open further while he crooked his three fingers just so inside him brushing his prostate. It took a few more pumps for Derek to come. His howl would have been audible to the whole of the motel had it not been for the pillow stuffed in his mouth. Scott continued to pump him through his climax.  
Derek took a bit to recover before he was on his knees again with Scott's cock in his mouth and the younger man gripping his hair tightly as he brought him over the edge.

They parted ways outside of the motel: Scott hopping on his motorcycle and Derek climbing into the Camaro with a promise to see each other next time.

_Next time_. Scott thought.

It was going to be an interesting summer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to follow on tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
